CollegeHumor Shorts 2011
Months January * Spider-Man Musical Commercial * How UPS Deliveries Actually Work * A Real Life Sorting Hat * POV: Trying to Fall Asleep * A Very Ke$ha Christmas * Natalie Portman Laugh (Extended) * I Wish My Dad Was Will Smith * Hipster Superheroes * Aziz Ansari Presents: Parks and Recreation * Peach and Zelda Catch Up * If Websites Were TV Shows * Adopting a Kid with Aziz Ansari * Parents Just Don't Understand: Dad's New Phone * Colors of the Wind: Stoner Edition * The Ballad of John and Four Loko February * Don't Touch My Shit * Foursquare for Sex * POV: Stuck in Traffic * Oh the Places You'll Actually Go * Valentine's Day Sucks * I'll Make Like to You * The Problem with Jennings * Meet the Boyfriend * Fatal Decision 3: Fatal Inception * Xbox Girls Strike Back * The Most Oblivious Man in the World March * The Tron Lebowski * First-Person Shooter Trial * Kids Talk About Sheen * Honest Online College Ad * Simon Pegg and Nick Frost's Star Wars * We Ruined This Bar (Ke$ha Parody) * Sorority Pillow Fight * The Jersey Shore Meets Dragonball Z * Kinect Self-Awareness Hack * Trojan Presents: The Boyfriend/Girlfriend Game * The Fall of Dyna-Woman April * Midnight Talk Show Prank * Internet Love Song * Behind the Lutist * Three Pop Stars, One Song * Even More Problems with Jeggings * Remix * Girls Watch Porn, Too * The Hover Hand Song (Britney Spears Parody) May * Lebron James Ditches Space Jam * Celebrity Photo PSA * Settlers of Catan: McDonald's Edition * Always Negative Pregnancy Test * Peach and Zelda: Boyfriends * Gary, the Guy That Shot Osama * Back to the Future Alternate Ending: Biff is Dead * The Roast of Facebook * Midnight Talk Show Prank II * Baby's Face * Porn Rental June * Bad Hostage Negotiator * I'm Such a Nerd * Richard Branson's Airplane Safety Video * X-Treme Planking * Dating, It's Complicated: Cat Person * Good Night Internet * A Warning from the Future * Female Armor Sucks July * Barack Obama's BBQ 2011 * And the Band Played On * Guy Fieri at Hogwarts * MMA: All Nut-shot Edition * Stay Awake Contest * Overheard at the Movies: Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows Pt. 2 * Nick Fury in the Other Movies * Bill Nye in Breaking Bad August * Pizza Quest! * Religious People are Nerds * John Stamos' Guide to Cuddling * Next Level Hugs * Robert Reich Explains the Credit Downgrade * Photoshop Rap Part 2 * The Problems with Jeggings Continue * Minotaur vs. Lawyer Duel * The War of 1812: The Movie * Superhero Auditions: The Wonder Twins * Superhero Auditions: The Whizzer * Superhero Auditions: The Powerpuff Girls * Superhero Auditions: Falcon * Superhero Auditions: Dazzler * Superhero Auditions: Bionic Woman September * Superhero Auditions: Callbacks * Secret Girl Language * Auto-Correct Love Song * Wayne Gretzky's Trick Shots!! * What Are You Doing Tonight? * Batman Interrogation * Tim Cook's First Day On The Job * Photoshop's New Hover Hand Tool * Jurassic Park Character's Awful Realization October * Nicolas Cage's Agent * Balls! The Music Video * Boyz II Men Ringtones * Aladdin's Mistake * We Are the 1% * How to Talk Dirty * Not Google Plus November * Pandora's Unboxing * Batman Chooses His Voice * Sh*tflix * Scarlett Johansson's Nude Voicemails * In the Unlikely Event... * Girl Still Hates Her Singing * Siri Argument * Gaddafi's Condoleezza Rice Music Video * Occupy Wall Street vs. The iPhone Line * Showering with Girls * Occupy Wall Street vs. The iPhone Line * Woman Afraid of Owls * Can I Give You a Ticket? December * Brunchables * Save Greendale * Angel Dust Christmas Song * The Twelve Beards of Christmas * The Honest Holiday Card Song Category:CollegeHumor Shorts Category:2011